


i'm not in it to win it, i'm in it for you

by areyoumarriedriver



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoumarriedriver/pseuds/areyoumarriedriver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It will be the best anniversary ever River – five moons, each a different colour – the night sky is like a kaleidoscope, you said.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm not in it to win it, i'm in it for you

“Asteraceae, gorgeous planet with sunrises so romantic I’ll marry you all over again – again again again, you said,” she sniped as they entered the TARDIS slower than usual. “It will be the best anniversary ever River – five moons, each a different colour – the night sky is like a kaleidoscope, you said.”

“In my defense, it was  _very_  romantic up until the point when the yarrows attacked us. Forget  _one_  minor detail about a planet’s flora and fauna and you never hear the end of it,” he grumbled back at her, attempting to point at her but his hand was far too weighed down.

“The fact that the most copious pant on the planet also happens to be feed on passing humanoids hardly classifies as a  _minor_  detail, sweetie, honestly,” she glared at him, attempting to hold on to her anger, but she could barely see him through the various yarrow leaves clinging to his... everything and she finally sighed, before dissolving into laughter. “I really  _hate_  you.”

“No you don’t – and stop laughing River – you look  _just_  as bad!” He was giggling now too though and she rolled her eyes as she moved over to him, slowly, weighed down with leaves herself. The yarrows leaves were long, and quite feathered, but each leaf had several tiny teeth along the edges, causing the leaves to cling and gather on everything. Which of course, was how they attacked – wrapping vines of leaves around their victims, and constricting them until they asphyxiated. Normally they caught animals, and would leave the carcasses to decompose into the soil around their roots, but the Doctor had barely managed to sonic the root system of this particular yarrow before they’d had to trudge through the woods slowly, weighed down in leaves, but unwilling to risk stopping lest another yarrow sense their movements and attack.

She plucked leaves from her hands and arms, freeing them up before she began doing the same to him. “It  _was_  romantic up until the strangling,” she admitted as she removed leaf after leaf, discarding them in a pile by the TARDIS doors. He chuckled, raising his brows underneath a fringe full of greenery.

“You don’t normally complain about a little strangling, dear,” he teased, his own now free hands pulling leaves from her shoulders.

“That’s different, honey, and you know it,” she grinned and bit her lip. “Well it’s an anniversary I’m unlikely to forget at any rate, Doctor.” He pouted, pausing in his collection of leaves.

“We’re not supposed to nearly die on our anniversaries, River!” She laughed out loud at his petulant tone.

“Oh bless, you’re quite early on, aren’t you then?” she teased and he met her gaze in shock, a grin stealing across his face.

“Two centuries in and I’m still early on?” He doesn’t sound put out by the thought at all, rather he sounded thrilled and she grinned back at him, winking.

“Yup,” she popped the ‘p’ and he giggled breathlessly.

“Have I told you yet tonight that I adore you?” he questioned, plucking leaves from her hair, sticking his tongue out and biting it in concentration.

“Perhaps once or twice, but I’ve no objection to hearing it again, sweetie.” She was discarding the leaves from his dress jacket into one rapidly growing pile on the floor, and he was tossing the ones pulled from her behind him. “I suppose this could be considered just a very  _long_ strip tease,” she laughed and he grinned, pausing in his plucking to lean forward and kiss her. She opened her mouth under his, ignoring the itch of the leaves still attached to her, and how the foliage still in his hair tickled at her face. His tongue wrapped around hers and she moaned, pressing against him, leaves crunching between them.

“I think you’re trying to cheat, Mrs. Doctor,” he grumbled breathlessly as he pulled back and she gasped.

“I most certainly am  _not_ , Mr. Song – I wasn’t even aware we were competing!” She mocked him gently and he puffed out his chest, waving a hand at his far larger pile of leaves.

“Course we are – I decided just now when I saw I was winning,” he grinned smugly and she slapped his arm sharply.

“I hardly see how it’s fair, when I have far more leaves in my hair,” she complained, returning to plucking greenery from his chest and sides.

“Tell me about it,” he grumbled, his hands snaking through her hair once more. “You know I am utterly in love with your hair, dear, but in this instance, I wish there were a great deal less of it.”

“For that matter, who’s to say this isn’t a race and not a comparative wager?” She pointed out with an innocent smile and he frowned at her.

“I did. Just now. When I said I was winning - pay attention, River!”

“And why do  _you_  get to decide the rules?” She asked haughtily, and he waggled his brows at her.

“Because I called it first – no take-backs, River.” He insisted, still pulling leaves from her hair as she huffed.

“No take-backs? Honestly, I married a nine-year old,” she complained and he laughed.

“Quite pervy of you really, Mrs. Robinson.”

She glared at him as she plucked leaves from his hair finally, adding to her pile and he was very nearly finished now, while she was still mostly covered. “Hmmm, I appear to be out of leaves, love,” she mused and he laughed triumphantly.

“Ha! You lose – I am totally winning this,” she jerked his bow tie undone as he spoke and he stuttered to a stop, his eyes finding hers and pinning her down. “What are you doing?”

“Really long strip tease, remember sweetie?” she arched a brow and smirked up at him. “I’m moving on to phase two. What was that you were saying about winning?” she asked innocently as she pushed his suit jacket down over his shoulders, trailing her fingers down the pleats of his dress shirt, her eyes on his.

He swallowed, his eyes darkening and she felt a thrill rush through her – it amazed her really – that after all these years, he could still do this to her with just a single  _look_. It was ridiculous, but it would make her hearts flutter in her chest like hummingbird's wings, and she would go all soft and hot, just from the heat of his gaze. He knew it too, the smug bastard, and he took advantage of her reaction now, his hands plucking leaves from her shoulders and bodice. Once he’d uncovered enough of her dress, his fingers found the small zip at the back, dragging it down slowly, all the way to the base of her spine. He slid his fingers under the straps and pulled the bodice away from her body until the entire dress slithered down over her skin, pooling at her feet and leaving her standing in a pile of satin and leaves in nothing but her knickers and heels. “I believe I said that I was winning, based on time  _or_  amount, dear,” his voice was low and rough, sending a shiver crawling over her as his hands reached for her breasts, thumbs brushing over dusky nipples as she gasped.

“We could call it a draw,” she amended, her hand pulling his braces down before yanking his dress shirt out of his trousers and jerking it open, sending buttons scattering. “Oops,” she apologised falsely with a mocking smile.

“Wench,” he growled, wrapping his hands around her waist and hauling her against him. “That’s my favourite suit you know,” he insisted with a pout and she threw her head back, laughing in delight only to gasp when she felt his teeth against the skin of her throat.

He kissed and bit at her neck, sucking on the skin sharply as she moaned, her hands threading through his hair and gripping tightly as she lifted one leg around his waist, trying to push herself further into him – an impossible task, but she was giving it an enthusiastic go anyway as she ground her hips against his. The friction shot through her, delicious and almost but not quite satisfying. “Oh god, I know sweetie – it’s why you own five of them,” she gasped as he kissed across her collarbones, biting at her shoulder before dropping his head even further. She arched back, her spine curving and her chest thrusting forward as she felt his hot breath dance across her exposed skin, whimpering as he hovered over her left breast with a grin, placing soft kisses all over and around it. “Please,” she moaned and he laughed, low and dark.

“Tell me River,” he whispered, licking his lips as his face hovered so close to her she could feel the brush of his tongue over her nipple and she cried out, her hands attempting to tug his head closer, but he refused. His hand was wrapped around her back, holding her while gripping the ends of her hair in his fist while the other slid along her thigh, pulling her knee higher on his waist and pinning her in place. “Say it.”

Oh she  _hated_  him, honestly – but his breath was hot and damp against her skin and oh god – she just wanted him to  _touch_  her. “Please,” she breathed the word out and he tugged sharply at her hair.

“Lovely, but not what I’m looking for and you  _know_  it, wife,” he growled and she whimpered.

“You win,” she admitted and she felt his smile press against her breast as he sucked the nipple into his mouth, teeth scraping and drawing it deep into his mouth as his tongue swirled around it. “Doctor!”

His hum was her only response, but he released her knee, allowing her to drop her leg, and she managed to snake her hands between them, fumbling at the opening of his trousers and yanking them apart, all but shoving them down over his hips, along with his pants. “River,” her name was a moan and she grinned, knowing she was driving him mad with her feather-light strokes along the length of his insistent erection.

“Yes, my love?” she smiled smugly at him and he glared at her, pulling her mouth to his as he kissed her fiercely, teeth scraping over her lower lip as he licked at the inside of her mouth desperately. He moved forward, his hips nudging hers, forgetting that they both still had clothing tangled around their ankles. She tripped, and he fell after her, landing on top of her with a muffled thud as she laughed. “Well at least the leaves cushioned the fall,” she gasped breathlessly and he nodded his hands sliding down over her body quickly until he could curl his long fingers under the elastic of her knickers as she moaned. “Doctor,”

“Oh you bad, bad girl, River. Do you know what works particularly well for us?” He pressed kisses along her throat as his fingers slid through the curls between her thighs, stroking teasingly at her clit – soft light touches that drove her mad and did nothing to ease the fire raging within her.

“Oh god, please, sweetie – I need you inside, please,” she begged in a panting voice and he laughed, leaning down and kissing her softly, gently – absolutely  _maddeningly_  because she felt like she was about to erupt and he was meeting her raging passion with a soft gentleness. “Ugh,  _what_?!” She  attempted to wrap her leg around his waist again, angling her hips up but he slid left, escaping her hold as his fingers still petted at her throbbing core.

“The fact that everything about me turns you on, doesn’t it? Running, near death, when I’m clever, when I’m angry, when I’m smug – laughing, flying, smiling, the tweed, the bowtie – oh  _definitely_  the bow tie, the braces– all of it turns you on. Look at how wet you are, oh my River,” he breathed the words out in awe and she nodded frantically, uncaring what she admitted – so long as he would  _touch_  her.  “Oh I love that about you, look at you, my gorgeous girl,” he hissed the words out as his fingers finally slipped within her, pushing up and stretching her from within as he twisted his hand between her thighs and she gasped, throwing her head back so hard it hit the floor with a dull thud.

“It’s just  _you_ , Doctor – always has been just you. Any you,  _every_  you,” she called out as he worked his fingers within her, stroking at her inner walls, mapping out sensitive spots and returning to them repeatedly as she writhed beneath him.

“Any face, do you think River?”

“I  _know_ ,” she gasped, pushing her hips up into his hand as he looked down at her, his gaze sharp and intent. “Any face, any body – I wouldn’t care, sweetie. Just  _you_  inside of me, any way I can get it,” she was babbling and he smiled, his thumb pressing down against her clit and she gasped, her body going taut as she flew apart beneath him, his name on her lips.

“Do you know how  _rare_  that is, River?” he questioned her as he slid his hand from within her and pulled her knickers aside roughly, the lace pulling against the soft skin of her thighs. She hissed, but a moment later the head of his erection was sliding into her still contracting folds, and she didn’t  _care_  about the fact that the lace was biting into her thigh, or that the leaves were scratching at her back, she simply lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist. “Lifetime bondings were rarely committed on Gallifrey – did you know that?” He asked as he slid within her, sheathing himself fully and pausing, his hips pressed up into hers as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She shook her head and he leaned down, his hips remaining still as he kissed her softly. “Who could guarantee a lifetime of love when our lives are this long?”

“I could, honey – I could,” she gasped, shifting her hips against his until he drew out, and thrust back in sharply, causing her to cry out – still sensitive.

“I know, you’re everything River – the best of humanity and Timelord. All that raw emotion and love running through you like a current – you pull me under with you, I’d say there was no choice, but we both know that’s not true, is it?” He kissed her again, his hips snapping into hers as she kissed him back until she was breathless and gasping, tearing her mouth from his own and turning her head to the side so she could breathe as he pushed her higher and higher with each stroke of his hips. “I dove straight in, happy to drown.” His hips moved faster and he gasped, “River, look at me.”

She did so, meeting his eyes, his pupils so fully blown they looked almost black and she could feel his mind slide alongside hers, latching on until everything was doubled – his pleasure and hers, the feeling and sensation wrapped all around her as she gasped. “Oh, Doctor,” she sighed out, wrapping her legs higher and he moaned, dropping his forehead to hers.

“I’ve never been loved like this before, River. And do you feel that? – because it’s the same for me. No matter what, no matter when, I will love you. Until the end of days.” And she felt it then – the emotion crashing through her, meeting her own and swirling like an eddy within her and it made her cry out – his name over and over again as he pressed himself into her, physically and mentally as their cries combined.

Afterward they lay panting and exhausted, leaves sticking to their sweaty skin and she stroked her hands along every inch of him she could reach, under his dress shirt, along his ribs and back and waist. “I love you so much,” she whispered, kissing him softly and he smiled against her mouth.

“Enough to marry me again?” he grinned and she laughed, her fingers stroking through his hair softly.

“Oh a thousand times over, my love. Anywhere and everywhere.”

“So... best anniversary – despite the nearly getting killed parts?” he asked in a soft tone, kissing her once more as she laughed up at him.

“Oh no,  _because_  of the nearly getting killed parts. Maybe we can come back here sometime,” she laughed. “The moonlight was rather enrapturing, sweetie,” she giggled and he grinned down at her softly.

“Nostalgic idiot,” he kissed the tip of her nose, sliding out of her and to her side. “What a pair we make, eh?”

She smiled happily up at him, leaning up to kiss the underside of his jaw. “The perfect pair.”


End file.
